Gozed
Background Eons ago, before the beginning of this universe, there was an infant. This infant would grow many years older and wiser, before realizing, it was still an infant. The infant spent what would have been a century, if there was time back then trying to figure out what was wrong. Until he came up with something. He correctly deduced that Time was a force found in parallel dimensions but did not affect him. Centuries later, he came upon the fact that with enough willpower, he seemed to be able to make time move! Concentrating all his energies, he allowed time to move in his universe fluidly. He found himself watching as his own universe's Big Bang occured, awestruck at the beauty of it. He watched as planets, then stars, then galaxies were formed before his eyes. He then decided that if he was this powerful, he would need to train to defend his own universe from threats that were currently beyond his power level. but not before leaving small artifacts containing limited amounts of his power. In what seemed like an eternity, primitive humanity developed in his universe and found all of his artifacts on Earth. Believing it some kind of curse, they stayed away from these artifacts, not knowing of the immense power it contained. A few years later (in actuallity a few millennia later) there was a massive shaking on the Earth, before a blinding flash of....Time? Before the humans could react, all of their "cursed artifacts" were gone, with in its place, details on how to harness their Ki. The humans who could use their Ki were called wizards, witches, shamans and other things dealing with human linkage to the supernatural. Other humans would feel jealous and then order for them to be executed, claiming them to be works of demons. Appearance He usually takes a form similar to that of a parallel universe's God of War- Kratos, though no-one except those with the ability to see FTL (his casual spped- Faster Than Light) would be able to tell. He also can take the look of an emaciated old man just to troll unsuspecting opponents and goad them into underestimating him. Personality He is a very stern individual, having no time for anything he deems unworthy of his attention and prefers to simply train in solitude without the constant interference of other beings. Description He is a man whose mere name makes most would be enemies flee in terror as his power permeates all of reality, as his power is Time itself. His name echoes throughout everything past, present and future. Abilities Strength: Though this not the main aspect of his training, his strength is easily able to pressurize an entire universe to the point of creating a massive multiversal singularity while accidentally breaking through dimensional barriers without even using an electron of Ki. Speed: His speed however is something to definitely behold. Said to be attaining relativistic speeds at mere infancy, his current speed at the grand age of 30 is nothing to scoff at. His speed, coupled with his intense training transcends Time itself and allows him to materialize him almost anywhere in the omniverse instantaneously. Durability: Capable of taking in more damage than he can deal without employing the use of transformation and defensive techniques, he can easily survive the explosion of multiple universes in his immediate vicinity unscathed. He sliced himself with a blade and then healed, then temporally looped them making him a dangerous opponent as his durability constantly rises every Xth second. His current durability I'd capable of withstanding X to the fourth power of damage. ( This idea was borrowed from Geti186... Hope he doesn't mind.) If one were to multiply a number we will call A for now by itself repeatedly, an unquantifiable number of times. B is the grand product of this multiplication. This goes on and on until this reaches X. Now his durability is equal to X to the fourth power currently and due to his temporal looping continuously goes up every Xth of a second. Most attacks don't even budge him. In addition due to no longer being bounded by the rules of Time, and his godly control over time, no attack still bounded by the rules of time can ever hope to faze him, making him seemingly intangible to lesser beings. Destructive Capacity: Limitless, was said by inferior beings. His immunity to be affected by Time granted him another ability: to bend all rules related to Time itself. Therefore he can quite easily accelerate the personal timespan of an entire multiverse to the point that anything not blessed with extreme longevity dies, create a singularity to wipe out entire multiverses without stopping etc. . Also he can use his Ki to destroy unfathomably large amounts of multiverses without worry, as he simply cannot lose energy. Powers and Abilities Temporal Manipulation: Grants him the ability to use all of the techniques in his unique arsenal. His power over time is not limited like that of Guldo. Actually, he does possess the ability to stop time. Even permanently if he chose to. The only reason he doesn't is because he claims it would be boring. Latent Reality Warping- Although not conscious if this, he always had entertained the thought, until he realized that his Timeline Merge only changes what he consciously wanted to be changed. Space-Time Manipulation: Time flows within space. Therefore where time is manipulated space is also proportionally distorted. This theory forms the basis of Gozed's more elaborate, advanced techniques. Through his training, he has successfully learned how to manipulate time in such way that targeted space is manipulated in the desired manner. Space-Time Lock- For one to exist outside the rules of time one needs to exist out the rules of space also. Realizing this within the first few years if his infancy he experimented with the power and saw that it gave him a sense if immortality and self-sustenance since being out of the reach of time he expends no energy and thus has no need for eating or sleeping. Also he is invulnerable to conventional attacks as attacks to the space he seems to hold is nullified based on the fact that he exists beyond space. Omnichronal Perception- He can see through all of the infinite timelines simultaneously, guving the user godlike perceptive abilities and what seems like omniscience. Due to this ability, he can also perceive which timeline he is an immediately deduce that reality is being warped. One of the limitations of this ability is that he may not always be able to change the timeline. Causality Perception- Adapted directly from his omnichronal perception. Due to seeing all timelines he knows the relationship between each cause and it's effect. For example, he can adapt to virtually every factor before it happens. He can instantly analyze anything by viewing it as pure cause and effect. He becomes a flawless tactician knowing the effects of every move, granting him extreme intelligence. Temporal Cognition - An ability evolved to help him master his power, he has the ability to know precisely when he is, and where he is. Shape-shifting: Nobody knows how he obtained this power. But everyone knows that the God of War is not his true form. It is assumed that he used his reality warping to obtain this power subconsciously. Energy Replication- Linked to his spatial duplication he could replicate an opponent's energies to perform their attacks also. No Energy Loss: Grants himself perpetual maximal energy also granting him technically infinite energy reserves. Zenkai- Using Saiyan DNA obtained from his willing soldiers, he obtained their Zenkai abilities. This boosts his power along with his technique for durability as everytime he regenerates his power would also increase massively. Majiin Regeneration- Allows for nigh-limitless regeneration which when combined with his already enormous durability makes him seemingly indestructible. Namekian Growth- Allows for the massive lengthening of his body and growth into a giant form. Abstract Ki Compressing enough Ki that the tell-tale signs of a singularity start to occur, he quickly adds his temporal and spatial energy to it. This causes the Ki to attack as if it has a mind of its own, adapting and evolving to the enemy's fighting patterns and attacking the enemy in an unpredictable fashion. For example, a casual Ki blast may turn into a rampaging dragon and then turn into a massively powerful Destructo Disk, obliterating the enemy. The Ki also has the ability to go through time and space, ensuring a hit at the time an enemy is vulnerable. The Ki can also literally consume an enemy's Ki and use it to power itself. It also can instinctively shield Gozed if he is about to be attacked, creating a sort of Ki Armour reinforced by the very space time continuum. Techniques His skill with his abilities has allowed him to invent ways to hurt even those immune to Space-Time Attacks. Spatial-Temporal Slicing- Channeled through his personal katana, he manipulates space in such a way it removes space itself from the target, making the hit a certain kill. As if that was not enough, it attacks the enemy on all timelines simultaneously, ensuring that the target is hit before gaining such power. Therefore he has unstoppable damage. In addition, he can also use space to extend the reach of the blade to as far as possible. Due to him being able to see all timelines, he is capable of slicing through dimensional, universal and temporal barriers. Time Looping: He can loop time itself either to mess with an enemy or to distract or restrain the enemy before he kills them himself. He can also power up and then loop time on that specific effect itself over and over constantly boosting his power to obscene levels. He used this to increase his strength to such a high level by doing exactly 20 pushups, and then looped the sensation of him getting stronger. He can also use this to extremely enhance the power of his allies or loop a power drain for his enemies to send their power madly spiraling downwards. He also could time loop a power up related to any one of the energies any number of times going straight up to an indefinite number of times. Timestream Shift- Using his power over time in all forms, he can shift the specific timestream of anything, a planet, a galaxy, and down to organisms less than a tenfametre in size and keep this indefinitely.By changing the timestream, you can change what your speed is relative to that in the previous timestream. In other words, if you moved at normal human walking speed, you can change your opponent's perception of your speed to that of 1000x the speed of light. Also he can shift the opponent to a slower timestream, making what was once extremely fast to turtle's pace in the normal timestream and giving the opponent the belief that you are simply omnipresent. In addition you can use this mastery to attack at immense speeds while hitting precise spots. Due to the immense speed this technique allows you to move at, gargantuan amounts of damage can be done to the body before the enemy's brain even registers an attack was made. He can also do this the other way around and change the timestream of the enemy too, although the explanation remains the same. This is normally enough to dispatch any foe without having to waste precious training time blocking. Well to be fair he can't lose time because of the next technique. Frozen Time Barrier- Erects a field in which all time is temporarily frozen for a period of one minute, with a 3 minute recharge period. Due to the barrier being made completely out of Time itself so it is completely impervious to conventional attack. The opponent's perception of his speed is boosted to pseudo-infinite levels due to them, in actuality not moving.In addition he can make the barrier permanent, but only once a millennium. He already expended this ability once, in the creation of his training field as a trap to anyone who isn't immune to temporal manipulation if they should stumble upon his training area. Age Acceleration- Accelerating the flow of time around an enemy, he can turn them into dust, impair them due to aging, or simply age an organism to full maturity almost instantly. Temporal Rewind- One of his most hax techniques, he rewinds the personal time-stream of any target, and then if he chooses to, keep the changes regardless of how far time moves. This technique is extremely versatile, as it allows him to resurrect the dead, resurrect himself an infinite amount of times due to simply "restarting" himself temporally. He can also physically restore any item to optimal condition. Singularity- By compressing Time and therefore space to unfathomable dense levels, he creates a singularity/ black hole. In this singularity, matter and energy is sucked in and annihilated to the point of nothingness. Nothing remains of the enemy. He was capable of wiping out a few universes during his initial training with this power. His current prowess makes his destructive capacity even more terrifying. These singularities, however are no ordinary ones, as they draw on existence itself to fuel it and will continue to annihilate everything as long as Gozed does not dispel it or it burns out all of that particular reality. Thou Art Banished!!!: This is personally his favourite power as it allows him to simply banish his enemies to any location he chooses and at any point in time he desires, essentially the perfect torture technique. Spatial Portals: Though he can simply shift the space occupies by distorting time, he can also create portals for others to come through. Spatial Duplication: This grants the ability to simply record and replicate techniques thrown at him. Although not originally having the knowledge to manipulate Ki, watching Saiyans manipulate Ki for attacks he was able to replicate their attacks utilizing his own his own Ki reserves to power them. Combined with his spatial portals, his replicated attacks can strike instantaneously, causing his opponents to believe he knew the technique and performed it before them. Spatial Clones: Allows for the creation of clones at the same power level as the original, capable of creating a huge, powerful clone army and capable of doing the same with other organisms and subjugates them to your will, creating powerful armies or simply mass producing powerful material. Evolution: By accelerating the time stream of an entire species, he can accelerate the evolution of the species at any desired rate, and can also reverse this process, turning them into primordial ooze. due to his new found reality warping powers, he can manipulate the evolution of any organism he chooses, cloning them and transforming them into the perfect soldier for his purposes. Timeline Merging- Due to his omnichronal perception, he can perceive all time and blend it with the current one for any desired numbers of effects. He invented this technique while trying to emulate reality warping. When he merges timelines, it is as if he manipulates casualty. For example, for one second, we have DBZ Earth where Goku fell on his head, and in the other we have a planetary explosion that seemed to erupt out of nowhere when Goku hit his head. Recently however, he has discovered this ability is indeed linked to reality warping, as he once altered a universe without thinking of timeline, realizing he only changed what he consciously willed. Equipment Personal Katana A simple looking katana, though this is made precisely for deception. The blade has multiple seals on it that amplify Gozed's abilities massively, like the difference between a normal human and a Super Saiyan. It is constructed out of an omniverse's worth of compressed molded timespace, rendering it absolutely indestructible and it is also capable of expanding itself almost infinitely simply by drawing surrounding time or space in the vicinity. It can also use Gozed's Ki as an alternate power supply, with it being near-infinite, increasing his abilities tremendously, to the point of being called impossible. The first seal on the blade allows it to passively make copies of itself instantaneously if the slice would somehow fail to hit the opponent. The second seal, allows the user to store information within the blade gathered from fallen enemies, allowing Gozed to pick up their techniques and manipulate his biology to obtain their unique abilities. The third holds a devastating ability, it is a pocket dimension that holds his entire army. Some of the creatures found in this powerful army are listed below. Army Mechas of cosmic proportions, holding tremendous physical prowess due to their shear size and can blast multiple beams of energy depending on the pilot. They also shapeshift into mobile warships, holding quintillions of smaller infantry troops. Saiyans, who have evolved the ability to remotely blend the enemy's genetic code with their own. They assimilated Majin Buu's inhuman regeneration, granting them an easer way to train, through the use of Zenkai. They can also use any Ki technique Gozed can. Their average power level at birth due to years of constantly producing more powerful offspring easily goes beyond that of even the Legendary Super Saiyan, with Frieza's power level being a laughable power level for birth. Their average new born power level goes into the extremely high trillions, until they become three months old, where they are literally trained into the dust, gaining a massive increase in power and they are granted their Super Saiyan forms from 1 to 3. these are his main shock and awe troops. Forms Time's True Power (will be added soon) Space-Time Titan - This is his ultimate transformation. The power increases are extremely high, to the point that every attribute he has, from regeneration to strength to intellect is multiplied by the form's multiplier. However, Gozed's version is a bit different. By temporally looping the power increases he can perpetual stack this power to pseudo-infinite levels, and thus can keep this power even his base form, as he has gained full mastery of the form into the hypothetical Full Power Space-Time TItan. Trivia His name is a pun on Z-Warriors, as an alternative pronunciation for the letter Z ( sounds like zed in comparison to zee) Category:Page created by Vegeta2314 Category:Page added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character created by Vegeta2314 Category:Article Stubs Category:Needs Pictures Category:Characters Category:Son Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters